The keepers
by Florence2011
Summary: This isn't cannon. Dark hermione, can't say much without spoiling the story.


The keepers

She was packing her trunk. Well she was supposed to be packing her trunk. She was really just sitting on thte floor dreading another evening in this house. She hated it, she could feel her hair crackling with magic. She knew she should be careful with it being in a muggle house she was easily traceable. She was about to start her fifith year at Hogwarts and she was excited to be back in the magical world. She was excited for her new classes and to be reunited with friends. Mostly she was excited because she was getting new and more adult assignments for the "cause". She knew the more adult part meant she was basically going to be a whore but she didn't mind. It would be an honor to serve her lord and if it meant serving his followers andinner circle she was happy to do her part. She was only only half blood so it's not like she was going to get to be married off like some pureblood princess even though thats exxactly how she was treated by her family and those few who knew who she really was.

She finally stood up and went to get the muggle clothes she was supposed to be accustomed to wearing. She was of course a very wealthy muggle born. Well she wasn't a muggle born at all, but only a few knew that. She of course had everything they could want, but she knew they were narrow minded and didn't know half of the things they could want to want. She cringed as she put on her muggle clothes already missing her nice hand made robes. Her parents were so happy forher to be home and were taking her to their country club to show off their beautiful talented daughter. They would boast about her elite school she attended and how she was at the top of class. All her parents friends would gush at how beautiful she was and even tried to set her up with their children, a thought that made her cringe out of her skin.

She rode with them in their car and had a high class meal with them. She talked and was a dutiful daughter and laughed and drank with all of their friends. She knew her part, she knew that until she was told otherwise this was her life. She had been with them since she was eight years old. They were always kind to her and believed she was their actual daughter. When Professor McGonagall came to her house to tell her and her parents she was a witch it was all she could but roll her eyes. She had been knowling doing magic for all her life. She of course was getting away with it because she didn't know how to control it yet. Her parents were so proud to have a witch in the family and did everything they could to make it an easy transition for her. She of course knew everything already so it was't hard for her in the slightest. She did have trouble at first acting like she was surprsed but she did her job well, and no one knew a thing.

On her way back to their mansion she sat in the back of the car and thought back on how this all started. She was raised by her aunt and uncle with her cousin who was only a month older than her. They were raised like brother and sister and she loved her family more than anything. Her father was in the picture but since she was left on his doorstep hours after being born he didn't know how to raise a child let alone a daughter. Her mother was a half blood her dad had met in France and she was promised to another having a child would have ruined everything. Her father Sirius Black was still looking for the dark lord and so he left them with his Narcissa and Lucius to raise knowing that Narcissa always wanted a daughter and Lucius wouldn't care now that he had his heir. When she was five her father found their lord in the woods barely alive. Not ready to retrun to Britain until he was stronger and knew why the Harry Potter boy had done to him. Her father stayed near and visted often. The closer the kids got to going to Hogwarts the stronger their lord got. Eventually strong Voldemort came to the Manor to speak to Lucuis and Sirius and come up with a plan.

Harry was at the root at everything and they needed a way to get to him. They thought about using Draco but if Harry was anything like his parents they wouldn't see eye to eye. Also Draco being the heir to the house Malfoy he needed to be protected as well which left Hermione. She was the perfect choice. Lucius and Sirius didn't like the idea but could not deny their lord anything. Hermione would go to a muggle family when they found a propper one, she would be sent to Hogwarts as a muggle born withch and become best friends with Harry Potter.

Finding a family that suited Narcissa took a few years. Finally finding a weathly couple they altered their memories to make the believe she was their child. They moved to London and bought a mansion, and everyone knew of them with a daughter. The muggles were told that Hermione had an aunt and would send her to go visit them at lengths of time. Hermione was able to spend a great deal of time with her real family and in turn a great deal of time learning the dark lords bidding and his will for her.

She became powerful even before school and she learned to love the dark lord. Right before school he took a host and was able to write letters to her influcing her will. She loved writing to her pen pal and she loved how honored and happy it made her family. Draco missed her dearly and hated that he would have to pretend to not know her and to hate her.

Pulling into her familys mansion she came out of thought. Her parents went off to bed wishing her a great night. Hermione waited until they were asleep and snuck out the house. She went to an apartment her father bought her not far from their mansion which was a grand loft. She came thru the flu into her aunt and uncle home.

It was late in the evening and she didn't figure her aunt and uncle would be home. She went straight for her cousins wing. When she got to the entry she waited for one of the house elfs to greet her. With a loud pop an elf appeared. "Mistress Hermione we have been missing you, I will go and check to see if Master Draco is alone."

Hermione sat and waited and a pop came. "Master Draco is occupying a female guest at the moment I have left a sign so he knows you are here, would you like to wait in your rooms or visit with your Aunt bella while you wait?"

"Bella is in town?! Please take me to her!" Hermione followed the elf from Dracos wing.

"Hermione! Oh my dear how dreadful you look in those clothes, I would hug you but i dont want to touch whatever material you are wearing.."

"Aunt Bella, I have missed you so. I know the clothing is awful. I had an outing with the parents and was thinking of how it all came to be and just wanted to come home for a little tongiht. Tell me everything how is the Dark lord? How have you been?"

Bella smiled at her so proud of her service to their lord and her priorites and the sacfrises she had and the honor on their family due to it. "I am well the dark lord is still in Russia but will be back before the end of the summer. He is proud of you and gives so mcuh honor to our family. He has told me that you are to become a keeper this year. I am so proud of you besdies taking the mark that is a very high honor."

"Oh I am so glad he has told you. I was wanting to write to you ask for your advice. I am so excited to be put to use and between us my sexual desires have been extremely high and I am glad they will be put to use." Hermione said as she sipped on her fire whiskey.

"Oh thats the Black blood in you, we are very sexual. I think I know who one of your Death Eaters will be" She poured more of her fire whiskey for the both of them.

"Oh Aunt Bella please tell.. I need more than Harry Potter watch. It has been driving me mad for years."

"Well I don't know this for certain I do know you will be getting a summons before you go that shack you stay at before school. I do know that Severous is being rewarded and is taking on a huge task one that I am not even aware of. He has requated your services this year as hihs reward. Which isn't shocking he has had his eyes on you since you back talked him just to ruffle his feathers."

"I know that him being fathers age should upset me but you know I have fancied him for years now. The tension after last year I thought he was going to put me over his knee after he caught me and krum in the dungens." Hermione laughed at the memory.

"I am sure he and you would have enjoyed that. I know that there is one other task for you but I don't know the details. TheDark lord and your father will be home soon dear one and they will reward you for all of this my dear." She smiled and stood straighning her robes.

"Now all of this has made me feel the need to go Service my husband." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked off.

She went to her wing and layed on her bed. Glad to be home and the feel of the magic pulsating around her.

She felt the ping of magic saying someone was in her wing of the house. She sat up right as Draco was walking in his room.

"Hello cousin, I wasn't expecting you tonight. I have missed you. Do tell me how are the muggles?"

"Don't be a prat, they are doing well. We went to that awful country club they are a part of. I think they want me to fall in love with one of their friends kids and make pretty little normal children with them." She gagged and he laughed

"I don't know which is worse the idea of you with a muggle or watch that Weasley prat make a fool of himself." He laughed and she hit him

"I think they are the same. I should get going before I am out too late. I will be back in a day or two. Aunt Bella told me I was going to be summoned before I head to the Burrow."

"Alright, if you need anything you know how to call me. I love you cousin." He kissed her cheeks and went off to his wing of the house. She went to the flu in the main living area that was connected to her apartment. Not expecting anyone to be awake she wasn't paying attention when she ran into someone.

"Excuse you." She said picking herself up but instead of helping up the wizard kept her on her knees.

"Well I wasn't planning on running into you tonight, but I can't say the view of you on your knees is bad." Severus said holding her hair and making her look up at him

"Professor, would you minding helping me up or giving me a reason to be down here." she smirked up t him

"Soon enough, get home before I punish you for being hereso late and blowing your cover." He said helping her up and to the floo she was heading for.

As she stepped into the fire place she looked him in the eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He smiled at her and before she disapeared she saw him adjust himself watching her leave.


End file.
